


【虫绿】温柔的黎明

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 你之于我，就是温柔的黎明。设想：假如彼得及时救下了格温。





	【虫绿】温柔的黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是我很久以前就想写的。但是，大家知道，梗这种东西，放三天就过保质期。所以……
> 
> 2.总算又搞了一篇不用走评论的文了。
> 
> 3.原著向。

电话铃声响了一遍，两遍，三遍。

“彼得？”

“格温。”

“有什么事吗？”

“最近过得怎么样？”

“很好。”

长久的沉默。

“你打电话来，只是想问我这个吗？”

“格温，我……”

“我们分手吧。”

对方没有回答。

“我们分手吧。我不能……我不能再维持这种关系。”

“错的不是你……嘲笑我吧。对不起。看，我几乎都把维护你变成习惯了。”

“我知道。但是……他是我的朋友。”

“彼得。”

“格温。我很抱歉。对不起。我耽误了你这么久。”

我们早就应该分手了。尽管我还爱你。

“彼得。请不要这么和我说话。”

“我很抱歉。他是我的朋友。”

“你为了他，放弃了我吗？”

“不只是为他。还为了你。为了……我们两个。”

英国很遥远。而他快要死了。

“我不需要你的同情。”

“我没有同情你。”

海芮不再出声。仿佛他也不知道怎么回答。他躺在洁白的病床上，落地窗外，射进大片的阳光。

彼得坐在病床边。

半个小时过去了。没有人说话。直到菲利希亚走进来，“帕克尔先生。”彼得才走开。

门“嗒”地响了一声，关上了。

“欧斯堡先生没有和您说话吗？”

“没有。没关系，我预料到了这一点。毕竟我们之前是朋友……”彼得的神情，好像一个午睡醒来，醺醺然在脸上泼了一把水的人，“事情进展的怎么样了？”

“我们在努力。大概也需要您的帮忙。请您原谅，但是，能把您之前提到的那个公式……”

“等一下。公式？”

“您不需要担心。不会对欧斯堡先生的身体造成损伤的。而且，他正在慢慢死去。不会给他带来更大的损伤。”

彼得偏过头去。

“我希望这个公式知道的人越少越好。我希望……”

“您可以全程监督。”

“好吧。”

“谢谢您。”

彼得应承的时候，希望掠过菲利希亚的脸庞。她的眼睛瞬息间明亮起来，像是被点燃了。

“容许我不礼貌一句。您和他，难道没有……”

“菲利希亚。”

“……和好的可能了吗？”毕竟，格温没有死。

彼得摇了摇头。

“他是怎么说的？”

“他给了。”

屋里一时寂静下来。菲利希亚习惯了这种经常的沉默。自从电光人那件事后，海芮·欧斯堡就时常陷入沉默。不敢说他正常，但肯定还是清醒的，因为他夺回了公司。所有的录像，所有的证据都被销毁了，查不出他的所作所为。

只有一件事。

蜘蛛毒液没能治愈他。只是放缓了进程，代价是他那人不人、鬼不鬼的相貌，他蓬乱的头发和泛着青色、血丝密布的脸。

“海芮。”

海芮睁开了眼睛，望着她。她看到那双眼睛里泛着水光。

“我很抱歉。我不知道它会让你变成这样。”

海芮笑了一声。

“没必要，菲利希亚。就算事先知道，我还是会那么干的。”

能救我的只有一件东西。只有一个人。如果他不肯，别的什么都一样。

而且，他已经得到自己想要的了。

他为此付出了什么？

彼得来了五次，最后一次才来见海芮。不是彼得要求的，而是菲利希亚询问的。“您想见一见欧斯堡先生吗？”

每一次，他都会问：“他怎么样了？”

“很糟糕。”

“还是不大好。”

“还可以。”

“好一些了。”

“您想见见他吗？”

彼得不知道该怎么回应。他反问道：“他愿意吗？”

“您愿意吗？”

“……我不知道。只是……试试。希望不会让他难受。”

听到他声音的那一刻起，海芮的五脏六腑就全都燃烧起来。

比海芮答应时还要难受。那时，他的眼睛湿润了。

比海芮等待时还要难受。那时，热浪从他的脸颊一直蔓延到脖颈，到肩头。

比海芮开口时还要难受。那时，他的心揪紧了，喉头堵塞了，几乎喘不过气。

他们默然相对了半个小时。海芮没有看彼得一眼。

哪怕一眼，都可能让他失控。

是因为他体内的毒液吗？

是因为他恨着彼得吗？

他无法欺骗自己。说到憎恨，他即使称不上熟悉，也绝对不陌生了。

就是这样一个午后。夏日的飘风，细碎闪烁着金绿的光影。他突然想到了彼得。于是他的心就跳动起来。好像之前它从来没有跳动一样。他贪婪地回忆着彼得那张半是天真、半是坦荡的无措的脸。他浓重、颤抖的眉睫。他端端正正嵌在眼眶里的醇厚的眼珠。他肉感的鼻头和嘴唇。他内心突然涌起一股强烈的欲望，烧灼着他——

他多么希望能把嘴唇烙在彼得的嘴唇上。

他敏锐地感知到了自己这个想法，就偏过头去，眼里含着泪水，笑出声来。

* * *

隔着一道玻璃墙，彼得望着海芮。他叹了一口气，转过身去，低下头望着自己的鞋尖。

他为什么要来？

这是最后一次。然后他们就可以不再见面了。不再做朋友了。他想，也许海芮会高兴起来。会继续把公司经营下去。他们以后的人生就不会和彼此有关了。

这是件好事。

但彼得的心为此抽痛起来。

童年时的朋友，就像童年时的衣服，长大后已经不再合身了。

但你看着它们，还是不愿意丢弃。

小时候，彼得过得很快乐。他没有父母，但是有梅姨，当然还有海芮。海瑞就像一块五彩斑斓的糖果，每舔一口都是全新的味道。

“那是我的房子！你踩在我的房子上了！你输了！”

“我没有!”

“你耍赖！”

“我不玩了。”海芮气愤地说，“你比我高，你跳的比我远，不公平。”他踩在他们画的房子上面，走到一边的石头上坐下。

“你太娇气啦。”彼得也生气了，“本来输的就是你。我再也不和你玩跳房子了。”

海芮冷漠地看着他。彼得用脚把房子抹平，把石头丢到水面上去，石头没多久就沉下去了。海芮几乎想笑。但他也看出来，彼得的决心很坚定。想到这一点，他就有一股无名火蹿上来。他看了看四周，什么也没找到，最后索性抓起一把沙子丢到彼得身上。

“你干嘛？”彼得叫道。他弯下腰，也如法炮制。海芮看见自己新上身的小礼服沾上了沙，立刻就什么也不想，跳起身来，冲上前去。

他们俩在沙地上滚来滚去，互相撕扯着衣服和头发，海芮扇了彼得一耳光，彼得侧过脸去，然后攥紧拳头，用力捣了一下海芮的胸口。海芮感到一阵疼痛，下手更狠了。

“你把我的新衣服弄坏了。”

“是你先不守规矩的。是你先朝我扔沙子的。每次都是你！”

“我现在也不想和你玩了！你走开！”

彼得凶狠地瞪了他一眼，脱下衣服抖着里面的沙子。他抚摩着刚才海芮打到的地方，一声不吭。

他走开了。

海芮咒骂了一声，一个人坐回石头上去。

天开始下雨。海芮打了个哆嗦，跳下石头往家里跑去。

开始是一大颗沉甸甸的雨水，啪地一声砸到地上。然后越来越快，越来越密。哗啦啦，雨下起来了。雨水迅猛地浇在他的身上，他感觉自己没多久就要湿透了。他步子迈得越来越小。最后，他开始走起来。

一朵红色的云飘在他的头上。

彼得还是什么也没有说。

明天会不会肿起来？

不知道。希望不会。

你对我下手也很重。

我没打你的脸呀。

你对我太凶了。

那是因为你对我太坏了。

明天去哪儿玩？

不去沙滩了。

来我家吧。

好的。

但他们都长大了。再也没有小时候的勇气了。小时候，说一句话、做一件事，就像舔开一粒糖果的奶皮，你不知道下面的软糖是甜的还是酸的。现在，说一句话、做一件事，就像用快刀切开皮肉，切开的一刹那，你感觉的只有爽利，但之后呢？

他们成功了。

彼得一直清楚自己的一个缺点：举棋不定。他是那种，反反复复，来来回回，最后还是走到这条路上的人。

就像此时此刻，他对面坐着海芮。

彼得一只手托着下巴，看着窗外，好像那里有什么他从前没有见到的别致的美景。海芮低垂着眼睛，一只手握住咖啡杯里的银勺。

彼得不知道怎么形容自己内心的感觉。

如果硬要形容，那么应该是尴尬、苦涩（很多种），还有快乐。

因为海芮现在看上去已经完全好了——他的头发重新打理得整整齐齐，柔顺地服帖在头皮上。他的皮肤又恢复了那种苍白的色泽。他脖颈上曾经有一处可怕的伤口，如今只留下一个淡淡的疤痕。

好像什么都没有变过。他金褐色的光润的发丝，他浅浅的海蓝色的瞳孔，他直截高挺的鼻梁，他轮廓分明的绯红的嘴唇。他的面孔是锐利的，同时也魅惑人心。

他这样子让彼得快乐，好像一个乡村少年在大城市呆了许久，骤然又回到自己所熟知的森林，吸进这分别已久的新鲜的空气，才看清自己往昔所过的是怎样的生活。

“我们就这样一直沉默下去吗？”

彼得的声音很低，还带着一丝颤抖。

海芮好像从梦中惊醒似的，猛然抬起头来，眼光锁定了他的脸。

彼得知道，他像自己一样，也不知道如何开口。但是彼得不会难为他。这是他的性格，也是他的习惯，已经这么多年了。

“海芮，我不知道该怎么说……我想道歉，但是错的不只是我。我们……我做不到。原谅我，但是我身上已经没有你想要的东西了，一样也没有……”他笑了笑，“我想，你总不至于还愿意要我们的友谊吧。”这是一句拙劣的玩笑，并非彼得的本意，说出口的一瞬，他就想起那句话：

You were my friend.

但是海芮还是紧紧盯着他，摇了摇头。

“不，彼得，我不想要友谊……”

彼得点点头，喉头涌起苦涩的味道。

“我想要的更多。”

阀门打开了。吐出了最艰难的一句话，下面的就要好受多了。

“什么？”

“你和格温分手了，对吧？”

“是—是的，可……”

“我想要你曾经给过她的东西。所有。如果可以，更多。”

* * *

“您还记得海芮·欧斯堡吗？是我小时候的一个朋友。他和我告白了。很难让人相信吧？”

彼得知道，不会有任何回应。

他站在本的墓碑前，垂下眼睛，一瞬间强烈地意识到自己的形单影只。

“当然，我拒绝了他。我应该拒绝他。他不是个邪恶的人，这我知道。他闹出那样的乱子来，不只怪他，还怪我。当时，我要想的事情太多了。是我不好。除了我，他还能找谁呢？可是，我却把他的请求那么轻轻放过了。

“他害得我差一点失去格温。他害得我已经失去了。格温接受不了他，谁都接受不了险些害死自己的人的。她叫我不要和他来往。我办不到。我放她走了。

“可是，我不是因为这个放弃他的。

“就在他向我提出要求的时候，我发现我不能拒绝他。不肯拒绝他。他向我讨要，讨要的比我给格温的还要多。就算这样，我也可以给。我形容不出我心里的感觉。如果他像望情人那样望我一眼，我会当即化掉的。

“可我不能。我怎么能呢？和这么一个人？他曾经是我的朋友。他放出了电光人。他为了自己活命什么都能做出来。他差点杀死格温。他终结了我和格温的关系。他的父亲杀死了我的父亲。我的母亲。

彼得迅速闭上眼睛，不愿让眼泪流出来。

“我不知道这是什么时候的事……我既不清楚他感情的源头，也不清楚我的。我不知道的东西太多了。有时候，本叔叔，我感觉自己很无力。我能够拯救别人……但我竟然不能拯救自己。”

“为什么你会那么说呢？”

“因为……”他猛然转过身去，“你是谁？”

“你一定记得我……我相信你。”那个男人莞尔一笑。

的确，他记得。

他试探地叫道:“爸——爸爸。”

“我的儿子。”

彼得朝他冲过去，张开两臂抱住他。

“这—这是真的吗？我几乎不能相信。爸爸，你还活着！妈妈呢？她还活着吗？”

“我很抱歉，儿子。”

“不。我太开心了。”

彼得的泪水夺眶而出。他紧紧搂抱着自己的父亲，手揪住对方的衣服，把脸深深埋在对方的肩膀上，眼泪打湿了灰色。

他们没有拥抱太久。几分钟后，帕克尔先生就轻轻捧住彼得的肩膀，示意他起身。

这时候，彼得也冷静了下来。

“爸爸，这究竟是怎么回事？你们遭遇了空难，你是怎么活下来的？这么多年，你为什么不来见我？——”

他有太多话想去问，但是他的父亲抬了抬手。彼得顿住了，有点惊讶，有点不知所措。他的鼻尖、眼眶，都晕染着胭脂色。

“我很高兴……”

他父亲的眼里也含着泪水。在脸颊感受到他父亲那粗糙、温暖的手那一刻，彼得闭上了眼睛，任凭泪水肆意流淌。

“是啊，如果你的母亲看到你都长这么大了，她不知道会多么开心……不知不觉间已经这么多年了……可是……”

彼得睁开眼睛，迷惑地望着父亲。“爸爸？”

他的父亲沉沉叹了一口气。“有些事情，我现在还不能说。以后我会解释给你听。”

以后？

“彼得……我们每个人都会有这样的时候。也许能拯救得了别人，但是却拯救不了自己。如果是那样，找到能拯救你的人……我们寻觅感情的意义不正在于此吗？”

“不。爸爸，那是——”

“我必须要走了。”

“走？”仿佛一道灰云迅捷飘过了彼得的脸，他露出一个扯碎了、揉皱了的轻小笑意，“去哪儿？”

“不久后的将来，我会告诉你……”他的父亲低垂下头，轻轻拍了拍彼得的手，然后退开一步，仔仔细细地打量着他，摇了摇头。彼得本能地叫了一声“爸爸”，几乎想要追上去。也只是几乎。

他站在原地，望着父亲缓缓地消融成一抹灰色的背影。

不，他还是什么都不明白。和当年一模一样。

海芮又给自己倒了一杯酒。他喝不出什么好处来，只是单纯喜欢吞咽下去时，别的什么都不能想的感觉，以及头脑中那股晕晕乎乎的劲儿。没有谁教他，他是自己喜欢。在外面时觉得好玩，有种偷偷做大人的兴奋。那时候，他身边还算是热闹，在家的时候倒冷清下来了。不对，说道理，这里还算家吗？如果说是家，为什么没有家人呢？

夜色深沉，好像凛冽寒冬，堆绵扯絮、飘转纷飞的磅礴的大雪，因为它那么沉沉地压着窗户，仿佛要流进来一样。他拉开了窗户。他受不了未知。

他一仰头，又是一杯。

“父亲……”他喃喃道，“你看，我活下来了。我做到你做不到的事了。”

不过他并不开心。就是因为这一点，他才好笑。他真的笑了起来，颓唐而疲惫。“啊，这是拼的智慧和钱财吗？如果是那样，给你一定的时间，你也能做成的。你只是运气不好。但如果说我胜过你，那我不应该和你比这个。如果我在别的地方上……但是难道爱情不是拼运气吗？什么不拼运气呢？亲情吗？这一点，你我都知道不可信的。”说到后来，他不再笑了。他轻轻一转手指，拎住酒杯的脚，在手里晃悠着玩。

突然有一只手接过了那个酒杯。他吃了一惊，转过头去。

彼得就站在那里。穿着蜘蛛侠的制服，摘下了面具，露出他那张天真但又沉着的脸。

“嗨，海芮。”

海芮紧盯着他。好像一只手一下捏住了他的心脏，也像一团火灼烧着他的胃。彼得被他看得有点不好意思起来，刹那间将眼光转向了那只杯子。

海芮的睫毛微微颤动了一下。

“嗨，彼得。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本来没想写成这样，可是写不下去了。
> 
> 2.啊，大家（如果有人看的话）就当HE吧。再写下去肯定是HE，心结解开，卿卿我我，搂搂抱抱，颠鸾倒凤，百般恩爱（我在说什么）然后早上起来一起站在窗前看风景……
> 
> 3.呃……有人想看这个“卿卿我我，搂搂抱抱，颠鸾倒凤，百般恩爱”的吗？有我就多写一章……没有就算啦
> 
> 4.文笔如此垃圾，对不起大家了……


End file.
